Mario's Little Sister
by Detective 51
Summary: The title is the most bland part of this story. *sigh* don't know what to name it. When Mario's sister gets captured and taken away, years later he finds himself on a daring adventuring trying to find who took her. Mario will have to go from calm to crazy to find his little sister, Marissa. What will happen? Find out in Mario's Little Sister. (such a bland name :P)
1. Prolouge

"Help!" cried a little girls voice.

A scream and a blood curdling laugh was all that was heard until the little girl started to scream again.

"Mommy, help me!" The helpless girl was getting carried away, her voice fading, "Mommy!"

"Marissa!" A different more women-like voice called, "I love you Marissa, I will try to find you!"

"I love you too mommy," Was all the little girl had time to say before her voice was completely faded.

A soft cry was heard and the women came, crunching leaves as she headed for the house.

My eyes where wet with tears, "My sister was gone."

* * *

**Dun, dun ,dun! This is the prologue to my story. I'll try to finish this one! :)**


	2. Chapter 1- Unexpected

**Chapter 1- Unexpected**

Mario tossed and turned in his bed, groaning as he crept further into his painful dream.

"No!" he yelled, sitting straight up in his bed.

"Whoa!" Luigi screamed from the other side of the room, "Mario, you okay?"

Mario groggily got out of bed with one hand on his head, "I'm fine."

"Well then," Luigi said, "let's get going." He let out a big yawn, got out of bed, and started for the kitchen. As he made breakfast he glanced at Mario, barely coming out of the room, "Why so slow?" he teased is older brother.

Mario shrugged, "I don't know, lost in thought."

Just then there was a big knock.

"Mario, can you please get it?" Luigi asked, "I'm fixing breakfast."

Mario rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed for the door. As he touched, and spun the handle, the door swung open. Right there stood a familiar princess.

"Princess Peach!" exclaimed Mario allowed her in and asked her to sit down.

"Mario, Luigi," Peach called, "We need to talk."

Mario and Luigi brought there breakfast over, and sat down across from the princess.

"What's up?" Luigi asked.

The princess's dark blue eyes got serious. "Bowser's up to something," She said sternly," the toads are coming into my castle take things at will, then walk out."

Mario looked at her in concern," You know this is Bowser?"

"I'm not **exactly **sure." Peach knitted her eyebrows, "The weirdest thing though, all the toads that take things have gold glowing eyes.

Luigi sighed, "And it's up to us to save the mushroom kingdom?"

"Well, yeah," Peach said," What do you expect?"

Luigi thought "A soda!"

Peach snorted," Yeah right Luigi, don't make me bring out the frying pan."

Mario stepped between the two, "We wouldn't want that to happen.

"Well, that's all I have to say," Peach started for the door. "It's your choice if you want to help," and with that she walked out.

Seconds later a familiar scream was heard.

Luigi sighed, "Of course."

As the two ran out the door they saw the same princess that had visited them just then, trapped in a clown car with a dragon koopa.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled, "Let her go this instant!"

"Use the frying pan!" Luigi urged to Peach.

Bowser looked back to see Peach, frying pan ready in her hands. She swung, hit Bowser smack dab in the face, then, by accident, hit one of the controls in the clown car causing it to go out of control.

Princess Peach was flung out and hit the ground a distance away. Based on how hard she hit, Mario didn't think she would be okay. Bowser on the other hand, crashed along with the clown car.

Mario ran in the direction of the crash calling to his younger brother," Come help me!"

Before Luigi could move, something knocked him down. Luigi looked behind him.

"Bowser Junior!" he got up and called Mario," I got this runt!"

Mario ran at Bowser and saw hi lying head first in the ground.

"Well, this is easy," Mario said, "let's go see how Luigi's doing."

As he saw the battle, things were not going good. Luigi was trapped in some kind of magic paint. He saw Luigi getting weaker and weaker while he was enclosed in the paint.

While Bowser Jr. was doing a victory dance, Mario lunged at him. Bowser Jr. swiftly rolled away in his shell. Mario jumped, knocked the shell back, and punched Bowser Jr. in the face. Bowser Jr. yelped as he went in his shell and rolled away.

As Mario saw Bowser Jr. leaving he noticed Bowser and the princess where now gone.

Bowser Jr. disappeared over the hill, as Mario followed and looked being the horizon; Bowser Jr. was nowhere to be seen.

As he went back to his house he saw Luigi was out of the magic paint and now coughing on the ground.

Luigi's vice was hoarse, "Mario, what is that?

There was something in the distance.

As it got closer Mario realized it was a toad, and as he looked harder, he saw it had golden glowing eyes.

"Oh no," Mario helped Luigi up and they ran in the direction opposite of the toad.


End file.
